Klaine During the School Shooting
by wisforwriter
Summary: While McKinley is on lockdown for a school shooting, Klaine exchane texts concerning their feelings about each other and the safety of the others. I do not own Glee, or any of the characters.


Kurt was sitting on his couch watching a movie with Santana when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He figured it was Adam or someone from class wanting to ask a question. He took another handful of popcorn and wiped his hands off before reaching into his pocket. Kurt saw it was from Blaine and a wide grin spread across his face. He felt conflicted about being happy when he talked to Blaine because he was kind of talking to Adam, but he decided he was allowed to be glad when he heard from a friend. Besides, Blaine was his first love and things were still up in the air. He slid his finger across his phone and read Blaine's text.

Blaine: No matter what happens today, you have to know that I love you, okay?

"That's odd," thought Kurt. He was used to having Blaine tell him he loved him, but something was different. This seemed more urgent, almost desperate even.

Kurt: I know you do. I love you, too. Is everything alright?

Kurt hoped that it was nothing, yet he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something might be wrong though.

Blaine: I don't want to worry you, but we heard gunshots during glee rehearsal. We are on lockdown. I'm really scared, Kurt.

Kurt suddenly had a lump in his throat to go with the pain in his stomach. He reached for the remote and paused the movie. He turned, ignoring Santana's protest to continue watching the movie and yelled, "Rachel, get in here!" He texted Blaine back as quickly as his fingers would let him.

Kurt: Is everyone safe? Just stay calm and stay hidden. Pretend I'm there with you. I'm holding your hand and holding you. Nothing bad is going to happen, Blaine. Everything will be okay.

Kurt desperately wanted to believe everything he just texted Blaine, but the truth was that he was really scared, too. Maybe he wasn't currently with Blaine, but that's who his heart belonged to. Above all, Blaine was still Kurt's best friend. He heard Rachel's voice carrying through their small apartment, "What is it? I'm trying to work on my _Funny Girl _audition."

"Get your ass in here, now!" he yelled at Rachel without any patience. "It's an emergency!"

Rachel walked into the living room with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong Lady Hummel?" Santana asked. "What could be so important? Did you finally start puberty?"

"Not now, Santana," replied Kurt. "Listen, something serious is happening at McKinley. Blaine texted me saying they heard gunshots and they are on lockdown."

Santana's mischievous grin immediately changed to a look of concern. "Is Britt okay?" Santana asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know," Kurt said with a shaky voice. He walked over to the chair Santana was sitting in and gave her a consoling hug. All three heard his phone vibrate. Kurt and Santana lunged for it, but Kurt was quicker and got to it first.

"What does it say?" asked Santana. Kurt handed her his phone.

Blaine: We don't know where Tina is. Brittany went to the bathroom right before we heard the shots. Everyone else is here in the choir room. I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much.

"If anything happens to her…" Santana trailed off. She collapsed onto the sofa and began shaking. Kurt grabbed his phone back.

Kurt: Keep us updated. Let me know as soon as you find Brittany. Santana is worried sick. I love you so much. You are my best friend. Stay safe, tell everyone I love them. And please, don't try to be the hero. I need you back in one piece.

Thirty minutes passed by and they hadn't heard any news from anyone. Those minutes seemed like hours to Rachel, Kurt, and Santana. They sat their silently; they didn't know what else to do. "I feel so helpless," Rachel admitted, breaking a long silence.

"I do, too," said Kurt as he paced back and forth. After a couple of more minutes, his phone rang with Blaine's ringtone. He quickly picked it up. "Blaine? I've been so worried. What is going on?"

"Kurt. It's so good to hear your voice. Everyone is fine. I honestly thought Sam was going to break down the door to go and get Brittany, but Mr. Schue went to the girls' bathroom instead and came back with her and two other students," Blaine explained, as Kurt held his hand over the speaker and mouthed to Santana that Brittany was okay. "I thought I was going to die, Kurt. Today was the easily the most terrifying day of my life.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I didn't want to scare you even more, but I was freaking out while you were texting me. I can't imagine living my life without you. All I wanted to do was be with you and make sure you were safe," said Kurt, as he went into his own bedroom for some privacy.

"No, no, no. Don't say that. I know you mean well, but the only peace of mind I had in the choir room today was knowing that you weren't here, and that you were somewhere safe, far, far away from the school," Blaine said lovingly.

Kurt's heart melted. Blaine could have been killed. Instead of worrying about himself, he was thinking about how he was relieved that Kurt wasn't in harm's way. "Not knowing what was happening was the worst part of this. This should have happened to me. I'm the one who lives in a big city. Sure, high school isn't always easy, but there aren't supposed to be shootings. Did they catch who did it? Did anyone get shot?" Kurt asked.

"We don't know much, but I'm hearing that no one was hurt and they don't know who is responsible. SWAT is here searching the entire building, but they haven't seemed to find anything yet," Blaine said.

"I can come home if you need me to," offered Kurt.

"As tempting as that is, I can't ask you to drop your life in New York right now. You are in the middle of the semester, Kurt. I want you to stay there and keep kicking ass at NYADA!" said Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "None of this seems real to me though. It feels like some bad dream. I think if I could wrap my arms around you, I'd know that you really are safe and sound."

"I swear, I am fine," promised Blaine. "I am very shaken up, but glad I made it through this whole ordeal. Listen, my dad is calling on the other line. Words cannot express how much you mean to me, Kurt. You are my everything and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you. Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pillow. It wasn't Blaine, but at least it was slightly comforting. He felt exhausted and drifted off to sleep. He woke up later that night around eleven from the buzzing of his phone. He opened the text and Blaine had sent him a picture of him lying in bed, pretending to be asleep. The caption read, "safe and sound and thinking of you." Kurt couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter what had happened in the past. It didn't matter that there were hundreds of miles between them. It didn't matter that they weren't technically together. All that matter to Kurt was that the love of his life was safely tucked into his bed and thinking of him.


End file.
